Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 077
れない | romaji = Ai'irenai Kyōdai | japanese translated = Siblings in Conflict | english = | japanese air date = November 14, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Maekawa Atsushi | director = Mutou Kimiharu | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Kawamura Yuya, Ebara Yuko }} "Siblings in Conflict" is the seventy-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on November 14, 2018. Featured Duel: Ghost Gal vs. The Shepherd The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Shepherd The Shepherd Normal Summons "Drone Corporal" (1600/1200). The Shepherd than sets one card. Turn 2: Ghost Gal As Ghost Gal control no cards, she activate "Infinite Impermanence" from her hand, targeting "Drone Corporal", but The Shepherd then activates the effect of "Drone Corporal", negate the effect of "Infinite Impermanence", and prevent both player target it card with card effects for this turn. Since a Trap Card was activated, Ghost Gal Special Summons "Altergeist Multifaker" (1200/800) from her hand via its own effect. Since "Multifaker" was Special Summoned, she activates its other effect, allowing her to Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" monster from her Deck in Defense Position. She Special Summons "Altergeist Meluseek" (500/300) in Defense Position, via this effect. Next, she Normal Summons "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700).　As "Marionetter" was Normal Summoned, Ghost Gal activates its effect, which lets her Set an "Altergeist" Trap Card from her Deck. She Sets "Altergeist Haunted Rock". Since "Altergeist Haunted Rock" was set by the effect of an "Altergeist" card, Ghost Gal allow to activated it this turn. As "Altergeist Haunted Rock" was activated, Ghost Gal sends "Altergeist Fifinellag" from her hand to the Graveyard. Ghost Gal uses "Multifaker" and "Meluseek" to Link Summon "Altergeist Hexstia" (1500/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Meluseek" was sent to the Graveyard, Ghost Gal activates its effect, letting her add an "Altergeist" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds an other copy of "Multifaker". "Hexstia" effect allows it to gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each "Altergeist" monsters it points to. "Hexstia" points to "Marionetter" only, gaining 1600 ATK ("Hexstia": 1500 → 3100 ATK). She then activates the second effect of "Marionetter", allowing her to send a face-up "Altergeist" card she controls to the Graveyard to Special Summon an "Altergeist" monster from her Graveyard. She sends "Altergeist Haunted Rock" to the Graveyard and Special Summons "Fifinellag" (0/1000). Ghost Gal then tunes the Level 2 Tuner Monster "Fifinellag" with Level 4 "Marionetter" to Synchro Summon "Altergeist Dragvirion" (2200/1200) in Attack Position to the zone "Hexstia" points to ("Hexstia": 3100 → 3700 ATK). As The Shepherd controls a "Drone" Monster, he activates his Set "Capture Drone" by targeting a Link Monster his opponent controls. That target has its effect negated and cannot be used as Link Material nor be tributed. The Shepherd targets "Hexstia". As a Trap card was activated, Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Hexstia", tributing 1 "Altergeist" monster it card points to negate that card effect and destroying that card. Ghost Gal tributes "Dragvirion" ("Hexstia": 3700 → 1500 ATK). Since "Dragvirion" was tributed, Ghost Gal activates its effect, Special Summon ingit from the Graveyard to the zone "Hexstia" points to ("Hexstia": 1500 → 3700 ATK). "Dragvirion" attacks "Drone Corporal" and destroys it (The Shepherd: 4000 → 3700 LP). "Altergeist Hexstia" attacks The Shepherd directly, who uses the effect of "Drone Asteroid" from his hand, sending it to the GY to negate that attack. In addition, he Special Summons "Drone Tokens" in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Ghost Gal controls: 2 (???/0). Turn 3: The Shepherd The Shepherd Normal Summons "Drone Carrier" (800/???). He then uses the latter, and two "Drone Tokens", as Link Material to summon "Battledrone General" (2400/LINK-3/→↓←). He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Drone Carrier" from the GY. When "Drone Carrier" is Special Summoned, The Shepherd can Special Summon a "Drone" monster from his GY. He targets "Drone Corporal", and has it targeted by "Battledrone General", which lets it attack directly, as well as to tribute it and inflict effect damage, equal to its ATK, if the attack is successful. "Drone Corporal" attacks Ghost Gal directly, but with Battle Damage halved. Ghost Gal plays the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery" in her hand, Special Summoning it (0/2400), negating the attack and negates the effects of "Battledrone General". The Shepherd activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Drone Force Tuning", using the "Drone" monsters he control, that didn't inflict Battle Damage, as materials for Synchro Summon. Ghost Gal chains the effect of "Altergeist Hexstia", tributing "Altegeist Dragvirion" that her Link Monsters point to, to negate and destroy The Shepherd's card. While the effects or activation of "Drone Force Tuning" cannot be negated, Ghost Gal Special Summons the tributed "Altergeist Dragvirion" from her GY, to the Zone "Altergeist Hexstia" points to. The Shepherd tunes the level 2 Tuner monster "Drone Carrier" with level 4 "Drone Corporal", Synchro Summoning "Commandrone Double Sniper" (2000/???). "Battledrone General" attacks "Altergeist Dragvirion", so Ghost Gal activates its effect, negating the attack by returning "Altergeist Kunquery" to her hand. Since "Kunquery" is no longer on the field, the effects of "Battledrone General" return to it. Since an effect prevented his attack, The Shepherd places one Drone Counter on "Commandrone Double Sniper" ("Double Sniper" Drone Counters: 0 → 1). The Shepherd plays his Skill, "Drone Craft Force", targeting "Altergeist Dragvirion". Its ATK is lowered by 1000 - 200 for each "Drone" monster in Blood Shepeherd's GY - and "Battledrone General" gains that much ATK ("Altergeist Dragvirion": 2200 → 1200 ATK; "Battledrone General": 2400 → 3400 ATK). "Commandrone Double Sniper" attacks "Altergeist Dragvirion", to which Ghost Gal chains the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery" in her hand. She Special Summons it in Defense Position and negates the attack. The Shepherd places another counter on "Double Sniper" ("Double Sniper" Drone Counters: 1 → 2), since an attack was negated. Ghost Gal goes to negate the effects of "Battledrone General", but the effects of "Commandrone Double Sniper" activate: since it has two counters, the effect of "Kunquery" is negated and that monster is destroyed, and Ghost Gal takes 1000 effect damage (Ghost Gal: 4000 → 3000 LP). Moreover, since it has two counters, "Commandrone" can attack twice per Battle Phase, but any damage from that the attacks becomes 1000. "Commadrone Double Sniper" attacks Ghost Gal directly (Ghost Gal: 3000 → 2000 LP). In the end, The Shepherd plays the effect of "Battledrone General"; as his "Drone" attacked Ghost Gal directly, he can tribute it and inflict Ghost Gal effect damage, equal to its original ATK. The 2000 ATK- "Commandrone Double Sniper" is sent to the GY (Ghost Gal: 2000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.